The Naming of Moya's Child
by AkaiHato
Summary: Short but lovely, a bit surprising, and possibly quite hilarious; a good description for both Moya's son's name and this story.


_Author's note: I wrote this right after the first showing of 'The Hidden Memory,' after Moya gave birth. That should clear some confusion. But still, read carefully, for oddball inside references number more than a few... :)_  


  
  
  
  
  
  


The Naming of Moya's Child   
  


"I request your attention," spoke Pilot.

"We figured that," replied Chiana. Getting a slight look from Pilot, she said as way of explanation, "Um, not much of a reason else to why you wanted us in your chamber, instead of by holo."

  
  


Chiana was right, and there were two reasons that came to Crichton's mind. Pilot had something to communicate to them, and if he was going to bother getting everyone together, it had to be unusual....

  
  


Of course, it could be that Pilot was just tired of trying to track everyone down, and sent out a general call via comm link for everyone to gather in his chamber, knowing that such a request would make everyone think something was going on and therefore assimilate quicker.

  
  


Pilot dove straight to the point. "The reason I wanted everyone here was because Moya and I are trying to think of a name for her son."

Everyone blinked. Crichton decided that perhaps Pilot _was_ getting resourceful.

  
  


"And you want our suggestions?" asked Zhaan.

"They would be welcomed, yes," replied Pilot.

Stark looked amused.

Rygel looked thoughtful. "True, it _is_ the hope of every loyal subject of a Dominar to have the honor of having his or her child named by his or her ruler." A slightly smug look crossed his ruddy amphibian features, and the little deposited despot drew a breath, rising close to but not quite to his full 26 inches. "Very well, I will accept the task."

  
  


Pilot looked vaguely nettled. Then again, Pilot always looked vaguely nettled.

  
  


Soon enough, names began sprouting.

"Mai'na. It originates from the Delvian word of peace and understandment, Mauai'nea."

"Egaruoc. Sebacian tongue for bravery, courage."

"Oh... just call it Chianeh." Apparently it was a masculine form of Chiana.

"Tsu-Hwe. Name of.... someone I once knew," murmured Stark.

"Grzfeuae," nodded D'argo, and offered to give no explanation.

  
  


Rygel was still thinking of a worthy name, and occasionally muttered something along the lines of, "Hah, I've got it! No, wait... mrrmmmlllmmm..."

  
  


Meanwhile, more names began cascading.

"F'luess."

"Nyrea," offered Aeryn.

"Arkauz."

"Bam Bam."

"Noya. Loya."

"AkaiHato."

  
  
  
  


Rygel continued to ponder on a name. "...hmm....no, no, that's a feminine name, besides, the owner of that title, if I remember correctly, ran away with another male...ungrateful little.... anyway, name...name..."

  
  


"Paqit."

"Tolkai."

"Laewren."

"Uh . . . Bob."

  
  


The last one was from Crichton. Everyone abruptly stopped calling out names, and looked at him, but with surprise rather that annoyance.

Pilot spoke. "Bo....b. Bob."

The name was repeated among everyone else.

"I like it. And as does Moya," announced Pilot.

  
  


"Uh-" began Crichton, trying not to smile.

  
  


"Simple. But at the same time, very tasteful."

"Short, efficient."

  
  


Crichton's grin vanished. "You guys aren't actually, you know, taking this seriously, are you?"

  
  


"Surprisingly forceful."

"Reminds me of the name of a bandit-leader in story I once read."

"It's beginning to grow on me."

  
  


"Uhm, no, no, really, please DON'T name a weapon-armed baby Leviathan which may result in unimaginable consequences _Bob_!" moaned Crichton.

  
  


Pilot turned to him. "Is Bob some sort of offensive, degenerating title?"

"No, but-"

"Well, I like it, Pilot likes it, D'argo likes it, everyone likes it, so-" started Aeryn.

  
  


Crichton interrupted her. "No wait, Rygel's still left!" Crichton spun around and went over to the little muttering Hynerian. "Rygel, good buddy ol' pa-al --"

  
  


Upon hearing Crichton using his name and the words "Good buddy old pal" in one phrase, Rygel's attention to his name-choosing was immediately distracted. "Huh? What? What's this now?"

  
  


The situation was explained.

Rygel frowned. Crichton's hopes rose. Then Rygel began to speak.

  
  


Sighing, he said, "Bob, eh? I hate to admit it, but it is a good name. Very well, I give permission for you to use it."

  
  


Crichton almost fell, but instead staggered, muttering something about his relationship with Lady Luck.

  
  


"What's with him?" asked Aeryn.

"He is Crichton," explained Zhaan.

  
  


And so it was that in this epic odyssey, where the limits of reality were tested, where conflicts were fought and where thier outcomes are not always pleasing but fabricated by reality, by action, and by fate, that the infant Leviathan forged like none other was given the name of Bob.

  
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
